The conventional approach for platform antenna isolation is to place the antenna component at essentially the farthest distance from the other components of the platform in order to obtain minimum undesired antenna coupling. This is limited by a compact platform with limited space. Currently there is a need for antenna isolation in multi-radio platforms, particularly those that employ multiple input-multiple outputs (MIMO).